


Diva

by FicwriterJet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fulfilling Desires, Spanking, Spoilers for Episode s03xe17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: The story takes place during Season 3 Episode 17. Lucifer and the singer Axara have a chat about her bad behavior while he was looking after her.





	Diva

**Author’s Note:** This story is a ‘missing scene’ for Season 3 Episode 17. Written for Katt, my Beta reader. She wanted to see Lucifer doling out some punishment, and we both thought this episode would work nicely for that.   
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters, and I’m not making any money from this story.  
 **Warning:** Contains the dubiously consensual spanking of an adult.

DIVA

Lucifer was trying very hard not to regret offering to play bodyguard for Axara. The singer had certainly been living up to her reputation as a diva since stepping foot in his penthouse. She’d demanded a smoothie, and when he didn’t have the ingredients to make it, she’d insisted he run to the store. Then when he’d gotten back, he’d found her walking on his Italian leather couch to practice her dance routine. After he sent her help away, she’d made ridiculous and untrue accusations about his piano being out of tune when he tried to help her practice her songs. And then to top it all off, she’d complained about the smoothie’s lack of turmeric as he was making it, and even tried to grab the blender out of his hands. They’d both ended up wearing a good portion of the smoothie.

Lucifer sighed as he checked himself in the mirror, smoothed back his hair, and double-checked his neck for any remnants of smoothie. He certainly hoped the suit he’d been wearing before would be salvageable once it got to the dry cleaner, but the brilliant shade of orange those carrots had produced didn’t look promising. 

Once he decided he was presentable again, he took a deep breath and hoped that Axara was still in the guest bathroom showering off her own smoothie disaster, and that she’d be in there for a good long while. He didn’t know how much longer he could cater to her demands without telling her how he really felt. 

He walked out of the master bathroom while buttoning his sleeves, and stopped short when he found Axara lying in his bed wearing an alluring outfit.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“You,” she said with a smile. “Get naked.”

“I beg your pardon.” He couldn’t quite believe she was being so forward. Plenty of women, and men, found him irresistible when he turned on the charm, but he hadn’t flirted with her even once. 

“You said you wanted to focus your attention on me,” she said scooting forward on the bed towards him.

“Well yes,” he chuckled nervously, trying to figure out how to let her down gently, “but…”

“And I always have sex the night before a show,” she cut him off. “It calms me.” 

Giving up on the gentle approach, he said bluntly, “Well I’m sorry, but you’d have to tie me down with steel chains to have sex with you.”

With a grin she replied, “I’d be up for that.” In a swift move, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down onto the bed with her. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion!” he exclaimed as he landed.

“Demanding,” she said, as she straddled his hips, “I like it.” She smiled down at him, and leaned in for a kiss.

“Miss Axara,” Lucifer said, holding his hands up to keep her at bay. “I love sex…”

“What a coincidence. Me too.” 

“But… and this may be a first, but I’m really not in the mood.”

She scowled at him. “You know what? I don’t think you like me,” she said as she got off him.

“Really?” he asked sarcastically. “What ever gave you that impression?” He pushed himself up to stand, and brushed off his shirt.

“But everybody likes me,” she said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

“Not the person who tried to rocket you into a bloody red glare,” he said, pointing out the recent attempt on her life.

“Okay, if you don’t like me, why were you so hell bent on being my bodyguard?” she demanded.

“Because I’m trying to take my focus off someone very dear to me. Well, a friend really. Well no… more of a co-worker.”

“The detective you work with,” Axara said, nodding.

“How did you…”

She cut him off. “I may be a self-centered diva, but I have eyes. Why are you trying to convince yourself that you don’t like her?”

“It’s not me I’m trying to convince.” Lucifer sighed and tried to explain. “It’s my father. I defied him, and he’s big on that. Eye for an eye sort of thing. So I’m afraid he’s going to come after the… things that I care about most.”

“Well you’re a cop, sort of. Get a restraining order or something.”

“Well, I’m afraid it’s not that simple. Dad’s all powerful.”

“Works in government?” she asked.

“Rules the universe.” Lucifer found it was always best to tell the truth in these situations, and let people make their own conclusions. 

“Damn politicians,” she muttered. “Well hey, if it helps, I know how you feel. After what happened at my show, it seems like everyone’s trying to take away the thing I care about the most.”

“What? Fresh turmeric?” he teased.

“Funny, but no. Music.”

“Ah.”

“But here’s the deal. You can’t let anyone come in between you and the ‘things’ you’re passionate about in this life, or it ain’t worth living.” 

He saw sincerity in her eyes and decided she wasn’t all that bad. “Well thank you, my self-centered diva, for the counsel. It’s duly noted.”

After a small pause, she said, “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.”

“Oh. Well now you’re talking my language.” He grinned and added, “As long as it’s not orange, right?”

She nodded with a smile, and he walked into the living space to find some alcohol. When he didn’t find the bottle he wanted, he scowled and started going through the cupboards behind the bar. When that didn’t produce the bottle he was looking for, he called out, “I’ll be right back,” and got in the elevator. 

Ten minutes later, he came back with two glasses of his best scotch only to find his bedroom empty. “Bugger,” he muttered.

After a quick search of his penthouse revealed no Axara, he realized she must have been using the fire escape to go down while he used the elevator to go up. He rushed back down to Lux, and saw Axara at the piano. The first notes of the song ‘I Will Survive’ rang out, and one of his oh so helpful staff put a spotlight on the diva.

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer muttered.

He strode towards the staircase to the lower level of Lux, and ran into Dan.

“Isn’t she supposed to be on lockdown?” Dan asked.

“Ahh…” Lucifer tried to come up with a good answer for letting Axara out of his sight.

“I’m calling Chloe.” Dan said.

“No!” He realized he’d spoken too sharply and modified his tone. “No, I mean, there’s no need to get the detective involved. I’ve got this.”

With determination, he pushed past the crowd, and went to stand next to the piano. When he had eye contact with the now singing woman, he hissed, “Go back upstairs.”

She continued to sing and dance around him as if he hadn’t spoken.

“You’re in danger,” he hissed.

Ignoring him, she looked out at her adoring fans.

“Give me the microphone,” he demanded and held his hand out. When she didn’t hand it over, he took it out of her hands by force and repeated himself, “Give me the microphone.”

Because they were in front of a crowd, he held the microphone to his own lips and sang the words of the song. But while he sang, he kept looking directly at her to let her know he meant every word. 

“Go on now, go.”  
“Walk out the door.”  
“Just turn around now.”  
“’Cause you’re not welcome anymore.”

But as he was singing the excitement of the crowd got to him, and he couldn’t stop himself from actually singing the rest of the song along with her. 

Once the song was over, and everyone in Lux was cheering for the both of them, Axara turned and said quietly to him, “See? How could I ever leave this? No one’s ever gonna scare me out of the spotlight. Ever.”

“Hmm,” Lucifer looked down at her, took her upper arm in his hand and said forcefully, “Try me.” He started towing her towards the stairs as he said, “Come on.” Scaring people into behaving was something Lucifer excelled at, and he had several ideas for keeping one bratty little diva in line for the next few days. 

Before they could make it out of the lounge, Axara’s long time friend, Cece, showed up brandishing a knife. Lucifer immediately stood in front of Axara to protect her from an attack.

# # #

An hour later, Lucifer was in the emergency room getting a knife wound stitched up.

He’d received the wound ostensibly protecting Axara, but in actuality he’d been protecting Chloe. Cece had proclaimed her love for Axara, and told her she’d been trying to scare her into quitting so they could spend more time together. While Cece was talking, Chloe had arrived, and tried to arrest the woman. In the heat of the moment, Lucifer had put himself between Cece and the other women. He’d felt a sharp pain, which was somewhat unusual for him, and then when he looked down to see the knife protruding from his left shoulder, he’d immediately yanked it out while Chloe was telling him not to. 

Things moved quickly after that. Dan arrested Cece, and took her away while Chloe and Axara hovered around Lucifer. As soon as the paramedics arrived, Lucifer was rushed to the hospital, and to his delight, Chloe had come in the ambulance with him. Any pain he was in was worth it, because he knew Chloe was safe.

After he’d been stitched up, he’d had his arm put in a sling to keep his shoulder still. While they were fitting the sling on Amenadiel and Lieutenant Pierce had shown up to check on him. As soon as Chloe saw the Lieutenant, she’d made excuses about processing Cece’s paperwork and left. Pierce quickly followed suit. 

By the time Lucifer was finally released from the ER, he was more than ready to go home, have a stiff drink, and sleep through the tedious healing process, which had already begun now that he was away from Chloe. Amenadiel dropped him off at Lux, and offered to keep him company, but Lucifer had declined. 

He stepped off the elevator into his penthouse, and stopped short. Axara was on the couch waiting for him wearing skimpy powder blue pajama shorts and a matching blue tank top that clung to her curves. She jumped up and rushed over to him, “How are you feeling?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Did you miss the part where your good friend Cece turned out to be the culprit? That means you’re no longer in need of protection. You’re free to leave.” He gestured towards the elevator, hoping she would get the hint.

She put a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder and said with sincerity, “I needed to make sure you were okay.”

Glaring at her, he said, “I still don’t want to have sex with you, if that’s where this is going.”

She let her hand drop, and her face morphed into an expression Lucifer knew all too well from his time in hell. 

“You feel guilty,” he said. “Why?”

“You got stabbed trying to protect me! Of course I feel guilty.”

“Ah, well if it’s any consolation, I heal quickly, and when I stepped in front of Cece, I was more focused on keeping the detective safe than anything else.”

Frowning, she shook her head. “But no one would have been in danger if I’d stayed up here like I was supposed to.”

Scrutinizing the woman, Lucifer still didn’t understand why she was in his home talking to him instead of back at her own place now that the danger had passed. He leaned down to look her straight in the eyes and said, “Tell me, Axara, what is it that you truly desire?”

“To make music for the rest of my life,” she answered automatically.

Cocking his head to the side, he said, “Yes, but there’s something else, a lesser desire that’s under the surface.”

“I…” She shook her head, and it looked like she was struggling to keep it inside.

“Come now, you can tell me,” he said with a smile, using all of his powers on her. “I want to hear all your desires.”

“I want someone to keep me in check. Someone who will call me on my bullshit, tell me no, and stop me before I become so much of a diva that no one wants to work with me anymore.” She blushed, looked at the floor, and muttered, “I’ve never said that out loud; I need to leave.” 

She turned to go, but he grabbed her upper arm to stop her. They made eye contact again, and now that he’d heard her true desires, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. All of her antics, walking on his couch, insulting his piano, trying to grab the smoothie, and leaving the penthouse, had been an attempt to fulfill her secondary desire. But no one had understood what she was looking for, maybe not even Axara herself, so no one had taken the bait.

Lucifer grinned. Filling desires was his specialty. “You’re not going anywhere, young lady, except over my knee for the spanking you’ve been asking for since you arrived.”

Her eyes opened wide with shock, and she slowly shook her head no. 

He’d had experience with enough brats to know that a tiny shake of the head was more about disbelief than refusal. But just in case he was reading it wrong, he let go of her arm, schooled his features to appear stern, and spoke while he walked over to the piano. “I brought you here to protect you from your would be killer, and you knew very well that you were supposed to stay hidden inside.” He pulled the piano bench out, and sat on the end of it. “Instead of doing what you were told, you waited until I was otherwise occupied to sneak away.” 

Even through her brown skin, he could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she blushed. He continued to scold as he carefully took the sling off his left arm, and set it behind him on the bench. “You put yourself in grave danger on purpose, and you put others in danger as well. So now you’re going to come over here, and get the spanking you’ve clearly needed for quite some time.” He gestured for her to come to him by holding out his index finger and curling it towards himself a few times. 

She bit her lip, ducked her head, and took a tentative step forward before stopping. 

“Eyes up, and come here right now, Axara,” he said sharply.

Her head snapped up, and once they had eye contact, her feet started moving towards him. She walked directly up to his right side, but once she was there, he could see the panic building in her face. He’d seen that panic in countless people seconds before their greatest desires were filled. 

“Good girl,” he cooed. “Now put yourself over my knee, so we can take care of your naughty behavior.”

With a tiny whimper, she leaned forward to do as he’d asked.

He helped guide her into place with both hands, and felt an annoying twinge in his left shoulder. The stitches themselves were causing more of a problem than the wound, since his skin couldn’t fully heal while they were still in place, but the pain was minimal. He put his left hand on her lower back and his right hand on the center of her rear end. “You’ve been purposefully misbehaving since the moment you stepped into this penthouse, haven’t you?”

Another whimper was her only response.

He slapped her bottom once, eliciting a gasp, and sternly repeated himself, “Haven’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Well, unfortunately for you, I know exactly what bratty little divas deserve.” With a confidence born from experience, he raised his arm and let the first of many slaps fall on her pajama shorts. He was hitting just hard enough to produce an unpleasant sting, letting her get used to it without overwhelming her with pain. 

As he spanked he said, “We’ll deal with the smaller infractions first. When you’re a guest in someone’s home, should you walk on their furniture?”

“No,” she answered quickly in between gasps at the continued smacks.

“No, you shouldn’t,” he agreed, and fell silent for the next ten swats. Once those were doled out, he lightened the spanks just a little as he asked the next question. “Were you lying to me when you said my piano was out of tune?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

“I don’t appreciate being lied to.” He went back to the moderate slaps, but aimed them a little lower, catching her upper thighs with some smacks.

She groaned in discomfort, and her hips shifted from side to side as she tried dealing with the building pain.

After ten of those whacks, he lightened his touch yet again as he said, “Do you think it was polite, or even the least bit acceptable for you to try taking that blender out of my hands?”

“Nooo,” she whined. 

“Definitely not,” he agreed, and gave her ten more firm slaps.

Her feet kicked just a little, and her hand grasped his ankle for the last two.

He paused for the first time since starting to spank, and rubbed out some of the sting for a few seconds before spoke. “Time for the big one, and it’s quite a serious infraction, so I’m afraid the shorts are going to have to come down.”

She whimpered, but put up no other protest when he slid his fingers into the elastic waistband, and pulled both the shorts and panties down to her knees. 

‘Lovely’, he thought while admiring his work. She did have a very nicely formed backside, and the light color he’d put there would have been just about perfect if the spanking was going to be a prelude to sex, but that wasn’t what she desired.

He circled his left arm around her waist to hold her more securely, cleared his throat and said, “Alright, Axara, tell me what you did to deserve the rest of this spanking.”

“I ducked out on you when you weren’t looking, and I… went to sing in the bar.”

He could hear the beginning of tears in her voice. “And why was that wrong?”

“B-Because I was under police pro… protection after someone tried to kill me.”

“That’s right, and thereby putting yourself and those of us trying to protect you in danger.” He started spanking again, but this time he was using the kind of force that only a heavy BDSM player would enjoy, and he could already tell Axara wasn’t one, so for her it would be a punishment. 

“Ow!” she yelped and her body tensed. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” Her voice mounted with each new slap, and her feet came off the floor, kicking slightly as the harder smacks kept landing on her unprotected flesh. “Ow! It really hurts! Ow! Lucifer! Stop!”

Having been on both sides of this particular game with various partners, he sympathized, but wasn’t about to stop. “I’m sorry, darling, but no. Punishment is meant to hurt, and you don’t get a say in when it ends.”

“Oooooow!” she complained and kicked her feet deliberately in protest while pushing at his thigh to try getting up.

Ignoring the mini tantrum, he easily kept her in place and continued slapping. 

Desperate for a reprieve, she put her hand back to cover as much of her bottom as she could. 

“None of that now,” he said softly. He took her wrist captive in his left hand, and held it under her own stomach, before resuming the harder blows. 

“Nooo!” After a few more seconds of struggling to get free with no success, she yelled, “I’m sorry!” before bursting into noisy tears. 

“Yes, I’m sure you are,” he said gently while paying special attention to her sit spots. 

“Oooow!” she wailed, and babbled out apologies through tears.

Once he was satisfied that she felt well and truly punished, he slowed down the pace, bringing his hand down every three seconds, instead of twice every second, and said, “Are you going to put yourself in danger again?”

“Noooo!” she yelled. 

“Do you promise?”

“Yesss!”

He stopped spanking, and let his hand rest on her heated backside. “Very well then, your punishment is over.”

All the tension drained from her body and her crying became less frantic. Her shorts had been kicked off a while ago, but her panties were still hanging on her left ankle. 

After letting go of her wrist, he rubbed her back and said softly, “I’m going to fix your panties for you.” Once he saw her nod, he got both of her feet in the correct holes, and then pulled the panties into place. 

“Good. Now I’m going to turn you over, and carry you over to the couch, so you can sit in my lap and cry on my shoulder until you’re ready to talk.”

Instead of nodding, she lifted her upper half to help him turn her over, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold on while he carried her to the couch. He situated her carefully on his lap so she could be as comfortable as possible, and simply held her, waiting out the tears. 

It didn’t take long for her to calm down. When she did, the first words out of her mouth were, “I need a tissue.”

He took the pocket square out of his ruined bloody vest, and shook it out before handing it to her. “There’s a little bit of my blood on the corner,” he said, “but the rest of it is clean.”

She wiped her eyes, and blew her nose a couple of times, before leaning back against his chest for some more comfort. 

In a small voice she said, “That was horrible.”

“Yes,” he agreed. 

Several minutes later he asked, “Was it what you desired?”

After a long stretch of silence she nodded against his chest and whispered, “Yes.”

“Excellent.” He hugged her a little tighter for just a moment, and then said, “Tomorrow morning I’ll give you the phone number of a man I’ve known for a few years. He’s a trained bodyguard, and he’s a top. He would have no problem telling you no, and following that up with correction if you decided not to listen to him.”

She lifted her head to look in his eyes. “Really?”

Lucifer smiled. “I think the two of you would be perfectly matched.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile of her own.

“But for now, I’m going to take you to bed, and we’re both going to get some sleep,” he said pointedly, “because we’re both exhausted.”

“Sleep sounds perfect.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, and let him carry her to the bedroom. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep. 

 

The End


End file.
